


Not So Much Danger in These Strangers

by exiledOptimism



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bar, Gift Fic, Shitty pirate speak, Swearing, flirtation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exiledOptimism/pseuds/exiledOptimism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a bartender, Mangle was used to shady characters. Bright characters, pirates, and even more odd people, though, he is not used to. A strange redhead who speaks like a pirate is the beginning of a week to be carried strange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monday Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [five_nights_in_my_house](https://archiveofourown.org/users/five_nights_in_my_house/gifts).



> This is a human Mangle and just to clarify, this is a male Mangle.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Monday, a work night. Strangers are already waiting for alcohol if only a few.

 Mangle looked at his driver's license. Max was a dumb name. He would never go by that again. His name was Mangle. The Mangle, he liked it. He achieved the nickname in high school, when he was in a chain of fights. He was constantly " _mangled_ " up, he even lost his eye.

He ran a hand through messy white hair, finger twirling around one of his pink highlights. He put those in himself and he was proud of it. If anyone from the bar saw the grin that crossed his face, his rep would be in shambles.

Mangle was known for the calm demeanor and stoic expression that hid his sharp canines and violent past. He only stood at five feet and six inches tall, and his long white coat with a pink undershirt did him no mercy. His slacks blended with his coat and he quietly ran a finger around his remaining gold eye. Mangle pulled on his pink boots and headed out.

As a bartender at a rather small bar downtown, he tended to work often and enjoy meeting new people. Working nights was ideal for him too, what with being able to avoid any chance of burning his pale skin.

Upon arrival, there was already a man waiting to get in. He had on a very... Piratey outfit, with long red hair and an eye patch. The bartender figured that he wasn't from the area.

"Little _early_ for the alcohol, isn't it, Mister?" Mangle remarked as he pulled out his keys to unlock the door.

"Aye, a little rum in the evening never did anyone much harm." The stranger spoke with a heavy accent, Scottish maybe. Or.... Piratey. Strange fellow. As Mangle opened the door, the redhead awaited permission to enter. He waved the man in, though only to keep him from getting mugged.

"Well, make yourself comfortable. I gotta pull out the glasses. I'm Mangle, the bartender, by the way. Seems like you might wanna know before you get to talking."

"Mangle, aye? Ye can just call me Foxy," suggested the redhead. "Surely, ye weren't born to the name or without ye eye. Care to tell me more about yeself?"

"Probably not."

"Please?"

"Sit down and I _might_."

"Aye aye, Captain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Mangle can drive but he doesn't.


	2. Monday Night (Cont.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mangle continues to speak with Foxy. The man ended up being very interesting.

"So, lemme get this straight," Mangle mused. "You're a childrens' entertainer and you've feigned the piratey accent so often that it's just become part of your speech?"

 

"Aye," confirmed Foxy. Mangle set down the tumbler of whiskey that the redhead had ordered and sighed as he wrapped his hand around it.

 

"Wow. See, I hate kids. I couldn't do it. I think mixing drinks is a pretty decent job though, some of the regulars are great people." The bartender chuckled, leaning against the bar. He brushed some hair from his face. 

 

"Eh? Ye see, I love the kiddies an' their smiles, but I don' do nothin'.... _Hands on_. 's all story tellin' an' askin' questions an' talkin' to 'em 'bout rules." Foxy took a sip of his drink, grinning. "'s good pay an' all. Coworkers ain't bad. Stage performers, singin' an' dancin' an' doin' more hands on than ye think they would. 'specially Freddy."  
  


"Oh yeah?"

 

Mangle wouldn't lie, this was a nice night. Slow, no drunkards at eleven, no bar fights, going smoothly. The bouncer seemed relaxed enough although he'd yet to show himself in the building. "Well, y'know, Foxy. If you wanna bring your coworkers in, I won't stop you. We close at four, open at ten. I wouldn't mind meetin' 'em myself." 

 

The entertainer nodded, still grinning. He had sharp teeth and a rather pleasant smile. "I'll bring 'em in then! D'ya work all week or..."

 

"Yes. I'll be here all weekdays, unless I'm off for one reason or another."

  
  


"One more question, I best be gettin' on my way so I don' drink too much."  
  
  


"Shoot."

 

"Can I get yer number?"

 

"Maybe another night. Come back soon, Captain Foxy. I hope to see you again."

 

Foxy chuckled, he wasn't drunk but he was sure as hell intoxicated. He set off to wherever he was headed, leaving Mangle to continue filling drinks. Mangle would have to say, he sure enjoyed Foxy's company. Maybe the guy would come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I'm taking suggestions. Who should come in with Foxy on Tuesday? Freddy? Chica? Bonnie? Should someone come in on their own after hearing about the bar? Let me know.


	3. Tuesday

Mangle had been in the bar for almost an hour and although he didn't quite realize it, he was waiting for Foxy. It almost upset him that the redhead hadn't returned. He was watching the entrance and nearly jumped the bar to greet the entertainer when he walked into the building. He waved Foxy over, only to find that he was being tailed by a lean man with violet hair and crimson eyes. The man wore a purple vest with his black slacks and red bow tie, a fringe covering his eye.

 

Foxy was in a pair of jeans with an old, black long sleeve rather than a uniform. Mangle raised his eyebrows. Maybe Foxy hadn't worked today.

 

"Foxy! Pleased to see you. Who's this?" Mangle questioned.

 

"Bonnie. M' coworker," Foxy introduced as he plopped himself down at the bar.

 

Well, new customers never hurt anyone. More business helped his pay and showed his manager that he was doing well enough. "Mangle," the bartender introduced, offering out a hand.

 

The lanky male shook it, nodding. "Great ta meetcha, Mangle!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is reaaaally short, I know, but you'll get to the end of Tuesday night soon enough.


End file.
